User talk:Ladyamber88
--LordTBT Talk! 19:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall wikia Ladyamber88, if you got any ask: me, Zaran Rhulain Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, orDannflow Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail 1 and 2 :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale I noticed that you made a fan fic. There's a problem, though. If you want it to appear with the others on the Fan Fiction page, you should add to the top and you need to add Category:Fan Fiction to the bottom of the page. That should make it appear. If not, you may have to go to the Redwall Fan Fiction page and add in the title, in the same way the others are. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Dialects I Couldn't help but read your post, but if you need help with dialects, I'm good in them. I can do everything from highlander (Ye Ken?) to Pure Ferret(Vhat do you vont?) to hare (Jolly good ole chap, wot wot!) to mole(Gurt noisy burdbags, hurr) Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Here are six names: Ripblood, Dringhe, Crotod, Xurxeo, Jidpoi, and Friraw (Another good on eis ripred, but I might use that myself in a fan fic after Martin the warrior II) Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Go ahead Use them. The only one I might use is Ripred- but who says we can't use the same name? BJ uses named twice- thrice, even.Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ask any Question! That's why I'm here. Like Treeclimber said, 100, 150 max.And you are not bugging me- any questions are fine. PS- otters, squirels and mice are my favorite. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --Ladyamber88 02:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm such a jerk- I should have put this earlier I noticed your sig doesn't have a picture or a link to your talk page. Well, here's how to edit your sig: PS- If you have any questions, ask Sambrook- he made the template i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. 1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) 2.)Here's what to edit: A.)Replace my name with yours B.)change the color (if desired) C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. 3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy* Orchid lime* Maroon Aqua* Aquamarine Turquoise* Magenta Chocolate* Cyan Salmon* Goldenrod Fuchsia* Khaki Olive* Thistle Tomato* Wheat Red * blue crimson* saffron green* teal orange* purple yellow* black silver 4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. 5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences 6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. 7.) Paste the signature in the signature box 9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around Okay, Obviously the instructions above are turning out wrong. GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Go to Sambrook's user page and click on the content lnk that says "Sig template." Thatw ill take you to the instructions. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Here, Ill post it up. i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hmm- Good sig, but you might want to make your pixel number larger on the image- I can barely see it. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Np :D Glad I could help, It looks great! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) type in a larger number where it says 20 px. just make the number larger [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) OK, Go to the red MORE in the upper right hand corner, clickon it it, then click on mypreferences. scroll down until you see my signature. Click on it, and hit the right arrow key until you reach the pixel number. 70 pixels is what I have down for mine. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:52, 25 December 2008 (UTC) hmm... you may want to put it to about 40 px (unless thats what it is... then make it 35) other than that, it looks great! Merry Christmas! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 14:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC)